Werewolf With Full Moon
by xxxbaby-lozzyxxx
Summary: read the were with full moon, it look good.


_Werewolf with full of moon. _

_Max walking in New York on street Angeles at dark shadow side it was 11:35 pm at night it was quietly and no people it was creepy, max walking to home on his own from pub to home._

_His girlfriend sandy holly live with max at place in New York city street belly with house it on it own no connect house next to it._

_Sandra holly is a nice young women is twenty-three year old she got job she is an actress and model and smart and she is very caring women who love max and her friends her parent die in car crash in 1983 when she was eight year old girl long time ago but she forgot about her parent she move on her life and she have anti to love after her when her parent had die long time ago she was very young girl she didn't know her parent die that year._

_She is very beautiful women and she is slim person and she had blond hair shinny and she also don't have any children yet and she is 23 year old and she also live with her boyfriend max carol._

_Max carol is: live with his girlfriend sandy holly at place in New York city street belly with house it on it own no connect house next to it._

_Max carol is very nice young man is twenty-five he got job is voice actor, artist, spokesperson he do part time job and he is very nice man who is very caring man and sensible man he got girlfriend called sandy holly and his parent die in 1986 have cancer, when he was ten year old his parent and him used live in England long time ago but when his parent die his step father love after him up to when he was eighteen and he move out when he was eighteen from England to New York city, bell street for eights years and move to in his girlfriend house sandy holly and he also good looking and slim guy, brown short spiky hair._

_Max was walking every were places was shut all food places, clothes, outdoor market places everything, max heard some sound coming from owe making some sound on tree._

_Max looking around to direction seeing what that sound coming from he was little scared but he face wont scared he turn his head around looking down see what behind him going on but the was nothing it was all quite he turn back and carry on walking but shoulde'ly the was something sound coming from behind tress it was werewolf coming out from the tree and went front of max he started getting panicking he never seen werewolf before never seen one in his life he only heard story of it about werewolf when he was little kid and now he didn't know what was it coming from the tree he didn't know what to do or what he just stand there on los Angeles's street this werewolf didn't make any sound or what he did little bit scratch on his left arm it was little bit bad on his left arm and the werewolf run of disappear somewhere max start getting little bit painful so he start is running to home quickly he think the werewolf going come back again but it not so he make a running to home to stop the blood dropping from his left arm he start to do whining but he didn't cry he felt like crying but he didn't want to but should'ly something came up on his hand it was little bit hairy for a start he didn't what is it so the rest of his body start turning to werewolf when he turn to werewolf he start making awwww noise he start making some moves for it he couldn't believe he turn into werewolf but he didn't want to go home to show front of sandy he is werewolf so he start running to hide somewhere so nobody can't find him he hide in wood it look dirty fulfil it quiet just nothing no where just some building behind him and gorgeous bins around him so nobody can't find him he just going to stay the for now one wait until the moon go down._

Sunrise.

_The moon went down it 8:00 AM in the morning max already felt sleep agues ago bright shinny sunrise the sun shines went on max and he woke up he didn't know what happened to him but he change normal to person from werewolf from the moon going down agues ago so he woken up and stand up but lucky he as his clothes on him he thought he was naked but he won't, he only can remember that werewolf he saw but he couldn't believe he saw it in really life he thought it won't in really life._

_Were he was before was walking on los Angeles street so he walk on the street and walk to home!" when he got home at last his girlfriend sandy open house door quickly she already saw max coming home so she open door she smile at max she glad max came home but lucky max left arm was heels itself already he look on his left arm but the was no scratch on his left arm the was nothing there what he can't see, max went in with his girlfriend sandy she quake give max kiss on his lip and went into the liver-room max fallow with her in the liver-room to watch T.V with her sit on sofa just enjoying to warm house but sandy wanted ask some question to max start talking._

_Were was you last night sandy says _

_On los Angeles street max says_

_Where did you went out sandy says_

_I was I can't really remember actually I only can remember is I was coming home from pub but that was it but I sleep at my mate house for a night I didn't want to wake you up for work max says_

_Well I've already cancel's my work just today because I thought you was los so it doesn't matter now ok, sandy says_

_Alright so are you back to work tomorrow then, max says_

_Yeah sandy says_

_Am not mad at you, you know sandy says_

_Yeah I know I can tell max says._

_Max and sandy finish talking and carry on watching T.V and been quiet._


End file.
